The Avatar's Daughter: The Story of Kya
by rnewe1998
Summary: Kya is Avatar Aang's daughter who uncovers dark secrets of Republic City during the time of Yakone's reign.
1. Chapter 1

I awake to a hazy, dark world outside my bedroom. I hop out of my large bed and dress in simple water tribe clothing and grab my water skin that remains stationary on top of my nightstand. It is only four o'clock in the morning, but I know my mother, Katara, will be expecting me soon.

I quickly reach the large fountain on Air Temple Island where I normally practice water bending, and see my mother standing in front of it, smoothly streaming a small spoil of water around herself. It seems she has been waiting here for awhile, but she does not seem angry.

"I'm sorry I'm late, mom, but I still don't see why we must train this early in the morning," I say as I lightly drop my water skin to the ground.

"It's the moon, Kya; us waterbenders are always our strongest when the moon is in the sky," my mother says, gazing into the sky.

I nod and stream a small amount of water in front of me.

"It seems you have mastered the basics, and some other more advanced move, but I would like to show you a somewhat difficult move called the water whip," she says.

Before I can respond, my mother bends the water into a rope-like form, swings it back, then quickly sends it forward, emanating a crack that sounds through the air.

"It's a very simple looking move, but extremely powerful, none the less, give it a try," my mother says, flashing me a loving smile.

I am able to bend the water into the rope formation, but, when I crack it forward, it spirals out of control and whips towards my mother. She reacts quickly, though, and just as it is about to hit her, she freezes the stream and sends it crashing to the ground. It shatters into hundreds of shards of ice that begin to melt on this hot summer's night.

"That is okay, it took me days to master this move," she says, "your father, on the other hand, was able to master it with ease."

I nod, and, just as I am about to try it again, a figure emerges from the darkness.

"She's right, you know," says the figure, which I immediately indentify as my father, the Avatar.

"Couldn't sleep again, Aang?" asks my mother, "those council meetings seem to add an excessive amount of stress to you."

"Yes, yes," responds my father, "but we seem to have come up with a solution to the problem."

"What problem?" I ask as I lazily bend a puddle below my feet into different forms.

"Nothing that the council and I cannot fix, and surly nothing you need to worry about," says my father.

"He's talking about that crazy guy Yakone," says a voice in the distance, "how haven't you heard about him yet Kya," says a voice.

"Bumi, get back to bed," my father says in an annoyed voice as Bumi struts forward to join the group out of the darkness.

"Why, is this some sort of "only benders" meeting at four o'clock in the morning?" says my non-bender brother sarcastically.

"Bumi, we've let you take self defense classes since you were eight," says my father, "and, trust me, if I could give you one of my mastery of the four elements, I would."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean Tenzin can't beat me in a fight, and he's three years younger than me," says my brother.

"Okay, everybody back to bed, we'll continue later, Kya," says my mother.

"Tenzin, keep up," I yell to my little brother as we walk through the streets of Republic City.

"But I don't wanna go see Lin, she's mean to me," says Tenzin.

As we turn the corner of a suburban street of Republic City, Lin's home comes into view. A large, newly built home stands in the center of other equally big homes, defiantly a suitable living space for the woman who founded the Meatalbending Police Force. Tenzin and I just reach the front lawn when the front door burst opened and out walks a very distraught Toph. She is hastily finishes putting on her police uniform as she walks out the door, obviously in a rush.

"Kya, I hate to do this to you, but I need to head to the station, mind watching Lin and Tenzin while I'm gone," she says without stopping walking.

"That's fine," I yell, as she steps into a carriage pulled by an armored ostrich horse.

We I turn around, I see Tenzin has already enter the metalbending police chief's house and has managed to bicker with her daughter, Lin, already.

"I'm going to master earthbending before you can airbending!" yells Lin as she hurls a formidable sized stone in Tenzin's direction. Thankfully, Tenzin manages to dodge the stone before it crushes him sends back an equally powerful air-blast in her direction, knocking over a glass vase, which shatters into several pieces.

"Stop!" I yell, uncapping my water sling that hangs from my belt and leveling a stream of water between the two young benders, effectively stopping them.

"It's true though," murmurs a crossed-armed Lin.

"It doesn't matter, but Tenzin, look what you did, I'm going to go get a broom to clean up the glass," I say as I exit the room and enter the kitchen.

A broom stands in a clump of other cleaning supplies in a closet off the kitchen, which I quickly grab along with a dust pan. However, when I return to the entrance hall, Lin and Tenzin are nowhere to be found. I quickly throw open the heavy front door that remained ajar and see two children dart around the corner of this very street.

I don't wait. I clear the front steps and barrel after the two trouble makers. What do they think they're doing? Lin and Tenzin are known to get into trouble to get from time to time, but leaving me while I am in charge surpasses any of their past offensives.

I keep on their tail for awhile, however every time I turn a corner of Republic City's various streets, they are always turning the next one. After about fifteen minutes of this, I track them down a narrow alley in a questionable part of Republic City. I enter with caution, as I know the triad gangs hang around here and my father has warned me and my siblings numerous times about them. I sneak around one last corner of the dark alley when my heart drops into my stomach. Lin and Tenzin are surrounded by gang members dressed in pale blue uniforms who I immediately recognize as members of the Full Moons. None other than members of Yakone's gang.


	2. Chapter 2

I eye down each one of the eerie gang members who are all waterbenders (one of the requirements for Yakone's followers). I have heard stories of these men. In school, other children murmur about their rumored ability to control others when the moon is its fullest, however, whenever I question my mother about these so-called powers, she nervously changes the subject, as if the idea triggers a painful memory from her past.

I silently uncap my water skin that hangs from my side, bending its contents in front of me, but my mind suddenly goes blank of all the waterbending training I've had. Do I really expect to beat these men? These powerful, skillful men, who will surely fight dirty. They're closing in on them now, and I understand that I must act now. I dive into the alley and spin my water into a wheel-like form that churns powerfully, ready to be released. I chose my target, the closest one to the two young benders, and let it fly. Thankfully, the attack comes to them as a surprise and I land a direct hit on the threatening gang member. The man is lifted off of his feet by the blast and slams into the brick wall behind him with a loud _thud. _The other waterbenders see me now, and send their own blasts of water in my direction. With no water of my own to defend with, I have no choice but to dive behind the corner once again. At least five streams of water crash into the wall behind me before the attacks begin to seize. I peak my head around the corner and see Tenzin and Lin have taken matters into their own hands.

A powerful jet of air fires from Tenzin's hand, sending a man crashing into one of the brick walls that box us in. Lin stomps the ground, sending an earth pillar surging upward out of the ground, effectively knocking two men out of the fight. Two other men lock onto me, however, and begin to bend their own water into menacing forms. Having no water myself, I opt to run from the dangerous men who peruse me. Their water crashes around me as run out of the dark alley, and, although not of their attacks hit, it's futile to run. I collapse to the hard ground and the two men stand above me.

"What do you think you're doing in New Moon territory?" questions the one man in a heavy Water Tribe accent.

"Wait a sec, Ruttaka, isn't she the Avatar's daughter?" says the other man, nudging Ruttaka with his elbow.

I'm too scared to respond.

"Yeah, yeah, and that was her brother, the airbender," responds Ruttaka, "Yakone will be most delighted if we were to bring in two children from the _Avatar_."

I begin to crawl backwards on my hands and feet, my heart pounds out of my chest.

"It's no use, daughter of the Avatar," says the other man, grabbing me off the ground and binding my hands behind my back with a chain. He and Ruttaka guide me back to where Lin and Tenzin were last seen fighting the other gang members. Unfortunately, my brother and Lin have met the same fate as me and are being led into a carriage pulled by an ostrich horse. As we reach the back of the carriage, the two men lift me and begin to push me into it. I begin to panic. My legs push against the back of the carriage and I scream for help, but nobody comes.

"Shut up, girl, nobody can hear you," says a man.

I turn my head to see Ruttaka uncap his water skin, bend its contents in front of him, then fire the water at my back, effectively sending me into the back of the carriage along with Lin and Tenzin, who gaze at me with terrified looks.


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage comes to a lurching stop after about ten minutes of driving. Almost immediately, two men open the back and harshly shove Lin, Tenzin, and I to the dusty, concrete ground of an abandon warehouse that can only serve as Yakone's headcounters. Intimidating looking men guard all exits, a barrel of water positioned next to each of them, ready to be used if needed.

"Okay, we're gonna cut you free now, but don't go trying anything," says Ruttaka from behind me.

He streams a small amount of water in front of him than slashes the chains that binds my wrists, which hit the ground with an echoing _clang_.

"Bring these three to the boss, and make sure he knows _who_ they are," says Ruttaka to two other men, after he cuts Lin and Tenzin free.

The two waterbenders escort us through dimly lit hallways until we reach a single door at the end of a particularly narrow one. The smaller of the two men approaches the door and performs some sort of secret knock against the old wood. The door swings open and in sits the Full Moons leader, Yakone. He sits behind his desk, clothed in heavy garments inspired by Northern Water Tribe clothing, peering over a map that runs the length of the top of his desk. His features conform that his parents, or possibly he himself, once lived up North. Strong cheek bones, ice blue eyes, and dark skin are prominent features that he shares with many of the men who hail from the Northern Water Tribe.

"What's so important that cannot wait until I am done eating my lunch," says the gang leader in a rough voice.

"Ruttaka instructed us to bring you these children right away," says one of the men.

"Why's that," says Yakone, not looking up from his meal of water tribe noodles.

"Two of them are the Avatar's children, and the other is the police chief's daughter," says one of the men.

"Is that so?" says Yakone, "leave them here, with me."

The two waterbenders immediately exit the room, leaving us here with this crazy man.

"So, the Avatar's children and the police chief's daughter? Is that right? Well, you're parents have been causing me a great lot of trouble lately, and I'd bet they'd pay all the yuans in the world to get you kids home safely. However, for now, you will have to stay here until we get the message to your "Team Avatar" parents," says Yakone, "guards, come back in here throws these kids in a jail cell."

The old wooden door reopens, and, just about the guards are about to escort us out, a pair of two golden fans cut through the air and knock out one of the four guards. Half a dozen women stand at the end of the hallway, each dressed in ornate, deep green clothing, armed with everything from their heavy fans to katana swords.

"The Kyoshi Warriors!" shouts Lin and Tenzin simultaneously.

The skilled women charged forward, taking the men by surprise, and easily overpowering the remaining guards who escorted us out. Yakone shouts from inside his office, but one of the warriors wedges her sword between the door, effectively trapping the gang leader inside his office.

"Kya, Lin, Tenzin! What are you all doing here!" shouts their leader, Suki.

"They kidnapped us and brought us here just about an hour ago! What are you all doing here," I shout back.

"That's for another time. Now we have to work on getting out of here before more guards-"

Sirens begin to wail through the warehouse, and shouts of other gang member sound from not very far away.

"Follow us, the only way out is the way we came in!" shouts Suki.

We snake through the many hallways until we reach the main section of the warehouse where we entered, where, unfortunately, many guards wait to stop us. The Warriors immediately engage battle with them, leaving me and the two younger benders to fend for ourselves. Ruttaka spots us and runs to our location where we stand with frightened looks.

"Surrender now and I won't hurt you," he yells, uncapping his water skin.

My eyes dart around the room until I find one of the many barrels holding water and, without thinking, I bend a large amount of water out and fire it at the man who stands before me. Just as it is about to hit him, he turns the liquid to mist that billows through the air.

"Nice try, waterbender, but there's a reason Yakone made me his number two!" shout Ruttaka, as he bends the mist into icicle spears, aimed at the three of us.

However, just as he is about send the deadly objects at us, a Kyoshi Warrior cartwheels over to him, hits him with a couple of quick jabs, and Ruttaka falls to the ground, along with the icicle spears that shatter on the concrete ground.


End file.
